Last Wishes
by Keikokin
Summary: The reading of Harry's will reveals a few surprises and sends the Malfoys on a quest. COMPLETE SLASH OOC FLUFF with a touch of James Bond


Betad by Lady Emerude! Thank you!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Category: Romance

Warnings: Slash, some kink

Rating: NC-17

Last Wishes- By Keikokin

A tired looking wizard sat in his office. He was a solicitor by trade and there were some things about his job he didn't care for - this was one of them. But it was his job, therefore he sent out owls to those needed for the reading of the will. He took a swig of fire whiskey from a flask in his top drawer, and went home for the evening.

Owls flew out in many directions from the office of Mr. Peters. All parties were given notice of the reading of the will. One week later an odd group of people were milling about the sitting room of Mr. Peters. At precisely nine a.m. Mr. Peters came out and greeted them one-by-one as they entered his office.

He shook the hands of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin. It was a very odd gathering thought Mr. Peters. At least no one was fighting. Indeed it seemed all assembled were in shock. But he had the good sense many years ago to put a rather strong calming charm on the whole building.

Mr. Peters sat down and pushed his salt and pepper hair from his face, looked over those assembled and began.

"Thank you all for coming. I am sure you have many things to do. Let me just be direct. Mr. Harry James Potter has been missing for two weeks now, ever since the defeat of the Dark Lord. I represent his estate. He asked that if he should ever be missing and presumed dead or in fact was known for certainty to have crossed over I was to present each of you with a letter he wrote along with the items you receive from his estate, once it is settled.

Miss Granger, Harry left you his estate in the south of France, and 5 million galleons.

"OH Harry, you remembered how I loved France," Hermione gushed before she began to cry. Ron put an arm around her comfortingly.

Mr. Weasley, You have been left the estate in Devonshire, and 5 million galleons.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron whispered.

Mr. Fred and George Weasley, a matching sum to which Mr. Potter gave you to start your business as well as the return of all his stocks, totaling 10 million galleons.

The twins shook their heads, then lowered them crying silently for their dark haired brother who loved their joke shop.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, the sum of 10 million galleons.

Molly burst out in tears as Arthur too cried but held his wife close as they cried for the young man who was like a son to them.

Rubeus Hagrid, the estate in Ireland and control of all the racehorses he has there, and 5 million galleons.

"Oh Harry," Hagrid cried and blew his nose into a rather large red handkerchief.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, the entire collection of Mr. Potters racing and touring cars as well as the London home where he last resided, estimated value 17 million galleons.

Lucius stared at the solicitor in disbelief, then turned the same disbelieving eyes onto his son.

Mr. Draco Malfoy, all of Mr. Potters Quidditch Quality chain stores, estimated value 5 million galleons.

Draco choked back tears as he too stared in disbelief at his father.

Mr. Remus Lupin, all of his personal effects and 10 million galleons.

"Harry, my lad," the werewolf had tears unabashedly streaming down his cheeks as he cried over the last reminder of the Marauders.

The remainder of the estate will be going into a Wizarding Orphans trust fund, once he is declared dead, in one month's time. If in the unlikely event Mr. Potter should return, then these items will of course stay in his possession. The letters are yours to keep. Thank you for coming.

The Weasley's, Remus, Hagrid, and Hermione all left in tears and shock. The Malfoys stared at each other, sitting in the now empty office with stunned looks on their faces.

"Father, why did Harry give us anything? It makes no sense at all," Draco said quietly staring down at the untidy handwriting on the envelope with his name on it.

"I really have no more of an idea than you. Let's go to the Manor and read our letters.

They nodded in agreement then disapparated. Each went to their rooms to read their letters.

Dear Draco,

I suppose I can call you that now, because if you are reading this I'm either missing or dead. Either way you can't hex me into next week for calling you Draco.

SO Draco, I bet my wanting to give you anything from my estate surprised you. But it seemed appropriate that you get the Quidditch supply stores. After all if it wasn't for you I would have been bored out of my mind playing at Hogwarts.

Despite all of our arguments, I've always looked back with regret on our first day we met. I never should have turned you away. Little did I know how that would cause me so much trouble, and pain. Yet through it all, you never let me wallow in whatever pain I was in. You always pushed me. There was always Draco at my back. I'm sorry for being your enemy and not your friend, and because through it all I could always count on you to be you.

Thanks.

You really should play professionally, did you know that? You are quite a good player. I suppose I should use your last name one more time. Who knows you might miss me calling you that.

Later, Malfoy

Potter

"Damn Potter. Malfoys do not cry," Draco muttered with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lucius sat in his private study of his bedroom. Out of a sense of habit Lucius looked at the picture of his late wife who had been killed in the first battle of the war when she chose to stay on the Dark Lords side. They had never loved each other, but married because they had been made to do so by their families. Nevertheless, they had grown accustomed to each other and he missed her presence. Lucius had always wished for love in his life but never ever had it. Now he never would. Each time he saw her picture it was a reminder of this cold fact.

Now Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World was dead too. One more person who would never know what it was like to feel love. He sighed and opened up the letter.

Dear Lucius,

I hope you don't mind the informality of this letter. You are reading this of course, because I am either dead or presumed dead. If I am definitely dead, then please read the second page of this letter. If I am only presumed dead, because I've gone missing, please read on.

/ Was he expecting to go missing? / Lucius wondered as he read on.

Lucius, of everyone I know, you are the strategist, the one with cunning and a rapier wit.

A slender eyebrow rose at the compliments.

If I am missing I know my will and testament will be read. Each letter I've given to Mr. Peters is highly sensitive, so if I could make it back I would.

Lucius nodded in agreement to the logic.

Therefore, it is safe to say, I have been taken against my will, when I was at my weakest. It was presumably, at the battle with Voldemort. Then the question is where am I? Isn't it obvious being held captive?

/He did expect to be taken captive at the battle! / Lucius leaned over the letter with rapt attention.

The only ones with enough guts and hatred to do that would be one of his inner circle, or in other words, a death eater. So since you know them all would you be so kind as to check on this?

/ Why me? /

I know that no one else will lift a finger to help me.

Lucius' gaze wandered to the window. If he had vanished Draco would have scoured the country trying to find him. But no one at the reading of the will, or even the newspapers made any mention of a search being launched. It was as if they turned their respective backs on Harry, once his destiny had been fulfilled.

His eyes turned back to the paper with increasing respect and curiosity.

But if I know you at all, you have a highly inquisitive mind Lucius. This will now simmer and sit in your head making you wonder.

Lucius blinked in amazement at this insightful analysis of his nature. When had Harry learned this of him? Was it when he and Draco had joined the Order?

Of course, being who you are will make you also want to get something out of it.

/ Well, yes once a Slytherin always a Slytherin I suppose. /

This is my offer to you. Since I'm already supposedly dead I don't have anything to lose do I? So I will give you anything you want. That's right - anything. You've heard what the others got, so it gives you an idea of what I'm worth. I will get all that back if I am shown alive. Or if you want something else different, that's fine.

/ Anything? What could Harry Potter offer me? /

Just please Lucius look for me. Don't leave me to rot in some death eater's dungeon.

/ Would someone kidnap him from the battle? Who would have the nerve? / Lucius chuckled as he realized his 'inquisitive mind' was already intrigued.

There is a small muggle item that I had placed in my skin. It acts as a homing beacon. As long as I am still breathing it will put out a small signal. In my favorite car, my Rolls Royce Phantom is the device, which shows you which way to go. I magicked it all so you can use it easily. Just speak to it. The car also responds to voice commands, don't tell Arthur.

/ Incredible. /

I know it seems bizarre that I ask you to find me but I did give you some reasons. Plus, I trust you.

Harry

/ You trust me? But why? /

Lucius was about to put the letter away, which had indeed peeked his curiosity, and was standing up ready to check out the vehicle when the second page fell out. He was not planning on reading it when one word caught his eye; "love", so his curiosity peaked, Lucius read the second page.

Dear Lucius,

You're a handsome bastard did you know that?

/ What? / Lucius sank back into the armchair.

Of course you do you're a Malfoy.

A smirk graced the blonde's features.

A married Malfoy, and the only one I ever loved.

/ What? Harry loved me? But how? When? Why didn't I know? / Lucius looked off into the distance for a moment before his eyes went back to the letter racing through the words quickly.

Yes, I don't know how it happened but I did fall in love with you. It snuck up on me one day, kind of the way years do when they pass you by. But if you are reading this, then you know what a coward I am. How could I tell you? You are married and the father of one of my schoolmates. But damn it all, I still dream of you every night. I think of you every day.

If I could have a last wish, it would have been to hold you in my arms just once. You damn bastard. I swore no one would ever hurt me again. So I never really dated. I kept everyone at arms length, yet I see you a mere handful of times and lose my heart to the most handsome bastard I know. You are incredible, the way you hold yourself like a true king among men. The way your eyes flash when you are angry. And your beautiful golden mane of hair that I've longed to run my fingers through is the perfect compliment to all that you are.

When you talk my heart stops, my hands sweat and my blood burns. How could I even hope to ever be in your league? For crying out loud, I'm not even pureblood. But I knew it could never be. I just had to tell you though. It was the only way I could rest in peace. But I know now, I could never rest in peace, for I will love you for all eternity.

Forever yours,

Harry

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Why didn't you tell me?" Lucius whispered through a haze of tear filled eyes.

He closed his eyes and the tears fell onto the paper in his hands, smearing the ink as they ran down the page. Lucius wiped away his tears and stormed out of his room to find Draco. He knocked on the door and then opened it to find Draco wiping away tears as well.

"I'm going to go find him. Are you coming or not?" Lucius growled. Draco nodded and left the room looking very determined to find the friend he never knew he had.

Chapter two: Lucius Malfoy, a man with a mission

An hour later a composed, calculating and determined man entered a garage of a London estate, his son at his side. Their pace slowed somewhat as they took in the beauty of the collection before him. As Lucius' eyes fixed upon a cream yellow Rolls Royce his pace quickened once again, and Draco took an extra step to keep up.

Lucius Malfoy tossed his snakehead walking stick into the back while Draco slid into the passenger seat of the antique luxury vehicle.

"Who knew he had such good taste?" Draco raised an eyebrow and cocked his head looking with admiration at the vehicle.

They smirked at how well it suited them. Clearing his throat and feeling slightly foolish Lucius said, "Locate Harry." He held his breath and hoped this would work. It would prove that Harry was still alive.

A small smile lit up his face as the engine suddenly roared to life and a small voice said," Target found." Lucius was startled but looked with interest as a small green dot appeared on the screen. "Proceed to target?" Lucius asked and smiled again as the garage door opened and he felt the car shimmer into invisibility before it flew out of the garage. Draco looked afraid but held on.

"Voice recognition complete. You are Lucius Malfoy. Indicators show you to prefer classical music," the car suddenly intoned as the air suddenly filled with Chopin.

Draco burst out laughing. "He really knew you well Father." Lucius sat back and enjoyed the view as the wind whipped though his long silky locks of hair.

"I wonder who would have the nerve or the hatred to kidnap Harry?" Draco mused allowed.

"Probability factors indicate that neither the death eaters Goyle or Crabbe would have the intelligence to complete a kidnap mission successfully," said a computerized voice from the dash.

"Well, I would have to concur on that conclusion," Lucius smirked as Draco poked around the dash trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"The most likely persons to kidnap Harry Potter are Le Strange, or Flint, both would seek revenge. Also if Pettigrew survives he would also have a high probability factor. "

Draco looked impressed and patted the cars dash in appreciation.

"Flint is too stupid, all that troll blood. Le Strange would have killed him already. But Peter Pettigrew? Yes, he turned his back on me when I was sent to Azkaban. It took Draco and Narcissa a long time to secure my release. The man is mad, twelve plus years as a rat sent him over the edge. Then when the Dark Lord died he lost his arm again. But why would he have let Harry live?" Lucius wondered aloud.

"Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail was a friend to James Potter. When Sirius Black refused to be secret keeper for the Potters he suggested Pettigrew. Then Peter ran to the Dark Lord with the information and the Potters were murdered. When Harry saved Peter's life it created bond between the two. Pettigrew owes his life to Harry," said the on board computer.

"Indeed, so Peter doesn't know if it is safe to kill Harry. So Harry is probably being denied food and water. He'll let Harry suffer until he dies," Lucius snarled.

"Bastard," Draco agreed. He had a new found respect for Harry since his letter.

"Probability estimated at 99%," the computer surmised. "Target found."

At this the car began to lower out of the clouds and the music ceased. Lucius sneered with disdain at the waterfront surroundings of abandoned factories and filthy conditions. The car landed perfectly on top of one of the buildings.

"A true rat hole," Draco remarked coolly. Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Target on third floor, last door to the right," the computer stated.

"Anything else?" Lucius smirked as he waved a wand over his clothes turning it instead to a black turtleneck and pants with high black boots, leaving his cashmere cloak in the car.

"I advise taking holo-emitter," the car glove box suddenly sprang open. Draco jumped and put a hand over his chest. He looked at the small box shrugged and handed it to Lucius.

"What does this do?" Lucius asked turning it over in one hand.

"It will create a holo-projection or duplicate image of the last person holding it," the car stated.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He really needed to talk to Harry about all these items. The blond gracefully got out of the car, which he noted was still invisible and made for the roof top door. He opened the door then walked quickly and quietly down to the third floor. With wand at ready, Lucius slipped out onto the third floor. Noticing several rats along the way, Lucius killed them all in case they alerted Wormtail.

"Not dead yet, eh son of James? He deserved to die, and so do you. Remember to tell him his old friend Peter said 'hello!'" Lucius heard this along with wild insane cackling drifting down from the room at the end of the hall.

Then he saw Peter running into the next room, slamming the door shut behind him cackling like an old hag. Lucius ducked down and performed a simple locking charm on the door as he killed two more rats. Then he turned to the other door, which was unlocked and went in. He quickly killed every rat in the room, before he incinerated them. The room was dark and he had to let his eyes adjust before he could make out Harry chained to the wall.

Lucius quickly went over to Harry then unchained him. His glasses were gone and his body emaciated. He caught Harry as he fell then he pushed the emitter into his hand and let it fall to the floor. The resounding sound caused a rat in the hall to run for Wormtail. But it was too late. Lucius disapparated to the car on the roof with Harry unconscious in his arms then handed him to Draco. He lowered Harry to the backseat and began to check him for injuries and vitals. Draco nodded to Lucius, "He's alive but in a bad way."

Lucius fumed and said," I'll be right back," then with a growl he reapparated on the third floor. He pointed his wand at the door with Peter inside it and blew it off the hinges. Peter whimpered as he saw a livid Lucius enter the room.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Lucius boomed before the animagus could transform, then with a smirk took the immobile animagus up to the roof.

"Car, we have a package to drop off at the Ministry of Magic," Lucius smirked as he jumped in the vehicle after securing Peter to the bumper with some rope.

"Then we need to stop at St. Mungos'," Lucius intoned.

"No," came a gasp from the back seat. Draco had managed to revive Harry whose head was in his lap.

Lucius spun around as the car jumped into the air, dragging Peter behind it on a tow chain.

"Harry, stay still," Lucius said softly. He waved his wand over Harry as he muttered calming spells. "You need to be seen at the hospital."

"No," Harry gasped. "Home," Harry tried to sit up but passed out.

Draco shook his head. "He always was a stubborn one."

Several minutes later the car horn blew and Peter was dropped with a thump onto the roof of the Ministry of Magic. Several aurors instantly apparated to the roof looking around in confusion as to where the body came from, until one recognized the body. "PETER PETTIGREW" the man shouted while the car rose unseen back into the clouds.

"St. Mungos Hospital," Lucius stated once again.

"Last voice recognition indicated destination was London estate," the car replied.

"Figures he'd have a stubborn car as well," Draco chuckled.

"Check his vitals," Lucius growled at the computer.

"St. Mungos Hospital it is," the car said after a minute and they changed direction and Lucius noted picked up speed.

Soon they landed on the roof of St. Mungos Hospital causing several medical personnel to apparate.

"Harry Potter is in the back seat he's been starved and is dehydrated as well," Lucius hopped out of the now visible car. "See he gets the best medical care."

Harry disapparated on a gurney with several witches at his side, Lucius went inside the hospital and saw to it Harry was well cared for as Draco quickly explained all that happened to Mr. Peters, by means of a fire call.

Chapter 3: Where do we go from here?

Harry blinked, seeing bright white lights and moaned. He hated hospitals, really and truly hated them. Then he felt the familiar weight of his glasses settle on the bridge of his nose. He also heard drapes being drawn to block out some of the light.

"Thanks," he heard his voice croak then felt a wand tip at his throat. Suddenly, his throat felt wonderful not dry or cracked at all. "Thanks a lot." Harry smiled then opened his eyes.

"You're welcome," came the smooth voice of Lucius from his right.

"Don't mention it," Draco drawled from his left.

"Lucius?" Harry blinked in surprise. "Draco?"

"You need not be so surprised. I could hardly keep away after reading your letter. I must say your car is fascinating." Lucius smirked. Draco raised an eyebrow and wondered what was in Lucius' letter.

"My letters!" Harry sat bolt upright in bed.

"Easy," Lucius said softly placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I've sent word to Mr. Peters that you are alive." Draco said softly.

"I must say I was surprised that you knew me well enough to know I would come looking for you." Lucius smiled in admiration.

"Thank you Lucius," Harry smiled but Lucius saw the pain in them.

"Really, I save your life and that's all I get?" Lucius chuckled. Draco snorted.

"Oh, right, I said you could have anything," Harry gulped," What is it you want then?"

"Did he really?" Draco was wide-eyed in amazement. Lucius nodded in a way that distinctly said 'not now'.

"Believe it or not, I haven't had the time to think on it properly. Why don't you concentrate on getting better first, and we can meet over tea and discuss things?" Lucius replied smoothly.

Harry nodded and Lucius took one of his hands, kissed it and left the room. Draco was a bit surprised by this but decided he'd wait. With amazement Harry watched the pair vanish around the door before he sank into the pillows on the bed and let sleep overtake him.

The next day owls, visitors and requests for interviews to talk to the Man who killed the Dark Lord pelted Harry. Likewise, Lucius and Draco were having problems with the press as well. It seemed everyone had heard of the rescue. Overnight the Malfoys were heroes. It was an odd sensation for the pair.

"So father, what did Harry's letter to you say?" Draco asked after rigging all the trespasser traps on the property and sitting next to the man in the study.

"What did yours say?" Lucius retorted.

Knowing Lucius was not one to give in, Draco recounted the contents of his letter from Harry first.

"So this means you're friends now?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it does," Draco said firmly causing Lucius to smile.

"Excellent," Lucius replied. Draco cocked his head waiting to hear of Lucius' letter when Lucius nodded toward his writing desk where the letter lay.

"Yours was two pages?" Draco asked with surprise.

"Read the first page. Then hold on to something when you read the second page." Lucius watched his son with thinly veiled amusement as he finished the first page.

"I didn't know he could read you so well," Draco said in wonderment.

"Neither did I. But there was more that that I didn't know," Lucius nodded toward the second page. But stopped Draco with a look before he began to read it.

"Draco, that second page was one that Harry never intended for me to read while he was still alive. It was something he was willing to take to his grave, not just because he didn't want to affect my marriage to your mother but also I'm sure, because of you. There is something else I want you to know before you read that letter." Draco put the page down in his lap. "Your mother and I married because it was expected of us. Over the years we grew accustomed to each other. But she never loved me Draco. She loved you very much, but never me, nor I her. Do you understand?" Draco nodded then picked up the page and looked at Lucius. "Father have you ever loved anyone?"

Lucius shook his head and watched Draco as he began to read the page. Draco tried to keep his composure but Lucius saw his eyes grow wide in astonishment and his mouth slowly open in shock and his chin as it hit the floor. Lucius allowed Draco several minutes to pull himself together as he absent-mindedly looked over his hair for split ends.

"Father, are you going to let him know that you read this?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know Draco," Lucius replied feeling a furrow between his eyebrows. It was a question he wondered about often.

"What are you going to do?" Draco rasped.

"What would you do Draco?" Lucius leaned forward with curiosity.

"Well, I don't know. I suppose he's good looking. Father, it's hard enough for me to call him friend at this point. I just can't even wrap my brain around the initial concept." Draco shrugged.

"I wonder if he means it." Lucius mused aloud.

"Well, he certainly seems to," Draco shook his head again at the letter. "Do you find him attractive Father?"

"I never thought about it Draco. But I'm willing to let him prove his words. That is if it doesn't bother you," Lucius looked over his scotch glass at Draco.

"On one condition Father," Draco smirked. Lucius smiled at Draco's perpetual Slytherin ways.

"And that is?" Lucius beamed with pride at Draco.

"I get to date whomever I want and I don't have to marry Pansy Parkinson!" Draco shivered.

"That mutt?" Lucius shivered now. "That was your mother's idea. Even though that was two conditions, I will agree."

Draco and Lucius raised glasses to each other in celebration of new beginnings.

"Is it me or have we gotten along better since Mother passed?" Draco asked breaking the compatible silence.

"We do indeed," Lucius realized.

"Why is that?" Draco asked sincerely.

"Perhaps we were both living up to what we felt she expected of us or deserved. Was there anything that you ever wished we had done as Father and son that others did?" Lucius had also been wondering about this since the last battle.

For a long while Draco was quiet as he pondered this statement. Granted Lucius was coming into his own after being under the influence of his late mother, the Dark Lord and even his own father, but Draco supposed there would always be some things that Malfoys simply didn't do. Yes, they had attended Quidditch matches together, gone on Big Game safaris all over the world, and traveled extensively. Then Draco's lip quivered and tears filled his eyes.

Lucius leaned forward with concern. "Draco?"

"Friends," Draco choked out.

"Excuse me?" Lucius replied rising up to stand in front of Draco's chair.

"I'd like to be friends," Draco said standing up and looking eye-to-eye with the man he'd both respected and feared his whole life but never once felt close to.

Lucius felt his own eyes fill with tears as he reached forward and held Draco in his arms for the first time in years. Neither said a word as they both cried quietly together and bonded, not as Father and son, but as friends.

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

The lorry driver let Harry off at his London home. Harry stood a moment, both glad to see it and reluctant to go in. He didn't want to face its' emptiness, but it was far better than a dungeon or the hospital. Harry went into the house, checked the mail and then went out to the garage. A smile crossed his face as he saw the collection.

"Up for a game?' drawled a voice from behind him. Harry turned in surprise and lowered his sunglasses against the back glare that made seeing who was talking impossible.

"Draco?" Harry asked in amazement.

"In the flesh. I thought you might care for a game Potter. After all the Quidditch Stores you left me, it made me think you missed it a bit," Draco shrugged.

Harry's face lit up. "Yeah, sure let me grab my broom and I'll meet you out back?"

Draco nodded and went out back. Harry ran into the house and charged out back. He had no idea why Draco was being so friendly but wasn't about to argue. After all it was nice just to have company.

The two soon became embroiled in a fierce battle that left them breathless and laughing. Harry pointed down to the in-ground pool and Draco nodded. After they had swum a bit and the house elves brought out drinks, they finally settled down.

"What was it like?" Draco asked quietly as he sipped his drink by the side of the pool.

"I thought I was going to die. It isn't exactly a new sensation for me," Harry shrugged.

Draco looked sideways at Harry a moment. "Why did you think my father would rescue you?"

"I knew if I presented it as a puzzle he would not be able to resist," Harry smirked.

"How do you know him so well?" Draco asked. "You've been studying him haven't you?" Harry shrugged and looked away. "Why?"

Harry looked at Draco his green eyes were filled with emotion but it was hard not to see the pain, hope and blind love he had for the subject of their conversation.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Draco asked flat out.

"Just live with it. It's not like I ever see the man. " Harry sighed and lowered his head to his arms.

"I don't get you Potter – not that I ever have." Draco scowled.

"Care to clarify that remark Malfoy?" Harry chuckled.

"You fall in love with someone and rather than act on it let it just fall through your hands?" Draco looked confused.

"Everyone I've ever cared about dies." Harry shrugged.

"No shit. Everyone dies Potter. It's what you do with it in between that defines it as life not death." Draco looked at Harry like he was talking to a child.

"You do realize this is your father we're talking about?" Harry looked at Draco like he'd lost a screw.

"So what? The war is over. My mother is - gone." Draco looked away as if seeing a memory and Harry watched a myriad of emotions cross the gray eyes before they looked back. "If Dumbledore, Snape or even you makes my father happy then I'm all for it."

"That was wrong on so many levels Draco." Harry shivered.

"Just let me check one thing, without you hitting me - okay?" Draco looked seriously at Harry who shrugged and nodded. Draco took off his sunglasses and Harry's then took Harry's drink from his hand. Harry looked at Draco in confusion before Draco kissed him hard. Draco was chuckling as Harry pushed him off gently. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter. I just wanted to make sure there was nothing between us."

"So?" Harry asked biting his bottom lip.

"Well, if I found you in my bed I wouldn't throw you out. But there isn't any spark." Draco smiled. "Sorry Potter you don't 'send' me."

Harry laughed then dove back in the water. He resurfaced a minute later. "So are you going to go after him or not?" Draco had dressed and dried magically while Harry had swum.

"Why should I put myself through that kind of pain Draco?" Harry asked starting to look miffed.

"He rescued you didn't he?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Intellectual curiosity." Harry supplied flatly.

"Look Potter I saw his face he was concerned and upset." Draco's voice rose. "Or are you too chicken?"

To Draco's amazement Harry blushed then looked away. "I wouldn't know where to begin. He is so out of my league."

"Gryffindork. Well, we Malfoys are out of everyone's league." Draco smirked and Harry almost splashed him but thought better of it. "I am so going to regret this. All right, I'll help you. But don't you dare mention this to anyone!"

"What that we're friends or that you kissed me?" Harry smirked teasingly "By the way, I wouldn't throw you out either." Harry winked and got up out of the pool while Draco laughed. He dried himself and dressed magically.

"Step one Potter – makeover time." Draco laughed evilly and Harry paled as Draco grabbed his arm and they apparated into a small store. Draco cleared his throat loudly and several very handsome men appeared suddenly.

"Well hel-lo Draco," one of them purred.

Draco smiled and said," Later Tony. This is Harry. He wants in my dads pants - needs the works." Harry's mouth dropped, then he blushed crimson. The men began to circle Harry, then they lined up, one-by-one Draco introduced them.

"Alex," a sandy-haired very slim man was staring at Harry's hair in fear.

"Hi love, oh dear," he said running his hands through Harry's hair. "Good texture, body but how many cowlicks can one person have? Oh love, I see length. It's the only way."

"Jason," a blond haired man who was very tall was staring at Harry's clothes.

"Hello? Is there a body under there?" Jason waved a wand in Harry's direction and he was suddenly in nothing but a pair of skin-tight boxer briefs. "Oh wow! This is will be fun!" Harry gasped as he looked down in horror.

"And you remember Tony." The dark-haired, very Italian looking man with olive skin winked at Draco seductively then turned to look at Harry. Tony looked at Harry's eyes, and took off his glasses. The entire group gasped. "Love what are you doing hiding behind these?" Tony broke Harry's glasses in two then for good measure set them on fire. He grabbed Harry's hands. "Have you EVER had a manicure? And your skin?" Tony shook his head and snapped his fingers. Jason and Alex disapparated away with a blushing and stunned Harry while Draco laughed heartily.

"Now," Tony purred and pulled Draco into hug to which Draco quickly responded kissing him passionately. "I have good news Tony," Draco smiled as they pulled apart. Tony raised a dark eyebrow. "Father said I don't have to marry Pansy." Tony cheered and ran back to tell the guys who were hard at work with Harry.

A small elf apparated at Draco's side, "Lord Malfoy wants to know if you'll be home for tea."

"Tell Dad that I'm bringing two guests.' Draco smiled and the elf disapparated.

Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor

Lucius stood on the back patio. He loved storms. With anticipation he looked at the very dark, rolling storm clouds headed his way. A downdraft had already begun to turn the leaves on the trees on the property. The wind had begun to play with Lucius' loose hair that cascaded over his black silk shirt.

It was this sight that greeted Harry when he, Draco and Tony apparated in. Harry's mouth went dry. Draco had to give him a nudge while Tony smiled waiting for Lucius to see Harry.

"I'm home," Draco said quietly. "You remember Tony and Harry?"

Lucius turned and nodded at Tony then stopped cold as he looked over at Harry. His eyes traveled from the Italian boots to the tight black trousers, tailored green silk shirt and hair that was tied back leaving a strand loose hanging over one cheek drawing attention to the glasses-free bright green eyes. Tony and Draco smiled happily at the reaction then left the room to go sit down in the parlor for a few minutes.

"Hello Lucius," Harry smiled hoping he sounded calmer than he felt.

"You look wonderful," Lucius looked at Harry in a very predatory way.

"Thank you, so do you." Harry felt very embarrassed and pointed to the lightning in the distance. "That was close."

"Yes," Lucius smiled and gestured to the back patio. "Do you like storms?"

"Definitely," Harry said slightly breathless as Lucius made a striking contrast of fair against the darkness of the storm. Somehow he looked like a lion to Harry – so animalistic in the way he was poised proudly against the elements. "I hope you don't mind that Draco invited me over."

Lucius smiled at Harry his blond hair fluttering behind him in the wind, taking Harry's breath away. "Not at all. He said he was going to your house. Anything interesting happen?"

In classic Gryffindor style Harry spoke without thinking, "He kissed me." Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd just said.

"What?" Lucius looked stunned, and to Harry's surprise – hurt.

"No, it wasn't like that. He said he wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything between us," Harry bit his lip and shook his head. This was not the conversation he wanted to have.

Lucius put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted it so their eye's met. Harry felt totally lost, like someone had just cast the Imperious charm on him. All conscious thought left his mind as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. "Was there?"

"No," Harry breathed out not even sure the word was audible.

"So why did Draco feel that was necessary?" Lucius asked a breath away from Harry. Blushing red and unable to speak all Harry could put together was a shrug and hoped he wouldn't pass out. Lucius smirked, "Is this something you frequently allow men to do?"

"Um, I didn't know he was going to do that," Harry whispered feeling to his embarrassment that he was beginning to tremble.

"If I were involved with someone and found out they'd been kissed by another I'd be very upset," Lucius' breath caressed Harry's face. "I gather you aren't involved with anyone?" Harry shook his head still staring into Lucius' eyes. "I was rather upset to listen to your will."

"Really?" Harry found he had backed up into the door to the Manor.

"Really," Lucius whispered against Harry's lips then suddenly walked off a pace. To his utter embarrassment Harry whimpered at the sudden loss of the man being so close. Lucius raised his face to the storm and his hair billowed out behind him. Harry was rooted to the spot then picked up his courage.

"You are magnificent. I could watch you like this all day." Harry said softly, leaning up against the Manor for support. Lucius ducked his head a moment and when he raised it to face the wind again Harry saw he was smiling. It gave him more courage.

"I meant to tell you that and so much more before I - died." Harry closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was somewhere else to say what he wanted to. "You're so far out of my league Lucius, but never out of my mind – or my heart." Harry opened his eyes to see Lucius had turned to him he was leaning against a wrought iron fence. The wind was whipping his hair around him, making him look more beautiful than before.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Lucius seemed to choke on the words.

"Because you deserve so much more, I could never come close," Harry bit his lip.

"Hey are we having tea or not?" Draco opened up the doors and to his disappointment saw the two at opposite sides of the patio. He looked at Harry in sympathy. "Come on."

Harry nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. Lucius pushed off the fence. They began their entrance into the house as the wind suddenly rattled the Manor and blew the doors shut on them, forcing them to the ground in a heap.

Draco looked up from the bottom of the pile and saw the pair staring at each other. Lucius was looking at Harry with longing and Harry looked down ready to cry, bit his lip and pushed off. The trio slowly got back to their feet. Draco held Lucius back a moment under pretense of brushing off his shirt and Harry went over and sat by Tony.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"He doesn't think he's good enough," Lucius replied.

Draco groaned. This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

Harry sat by Tony feeling like a wounded animal. He wanted to run and hide. An overwhelming urge to flee to some dark corner and lick his wounds overtook him. Tony saw the look and put a hand on his knee.

"Give it a chance love." Tony whispered.

"I want to go home," Harry whispered.

"Just hang in there," Tony patted his knee.

Draco sat by Tony and rolled his eyes. Tony shook his head in understanding. Lucius sat in a separate armchair.

"So Dad our group is really coming together," Draco began. Harry leaned forward to make a cup of tea. "I'm still lead, Tony's on guitar, Blaise is on drums." Draco looked meaningfully at Lucius.

"No," Lucius put up a hand.

Tony sighed and looked at Harry," We need someone to help us with lyrics."

"He doesn't think he's good enough," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco," Lucius began and Draco held up a hand. This seemed to be the Malfoy way of avoiding arguments. Draco handed a pad to Tony who handed it to Harry. Taking it with interest Harry opened it to see several songs, more like poems written down but they all seemed to lack emotion to them, like the person was never in love.

"Who wrote these?" Harry looked at Draco who gestured toward Lucius.

"Haven't you ever been in love Lucius?" Harry asked without thinking then bit his lip. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to …" Lucius put up a hand.

"No, Harry I haven't," Lucius looked at his cup.

"Have a quill?" Harry asked and laughed when Tony pulled out a pen. Harry added a few lines took out a few then handed it back to Tony who smiled and began to read it. His eyes went wide he mouthed, "who?" Harry looked at Lucius then looked quickly down. In some shock Tony handed the pad to Draco who read it over. Then with an angry face shoved it hard into Lucius' hands.

Lucius read it, set it down, then looked up at Harry. "Obviously you have been."

"Still am," Harry replied then looked awkwardly down at his hands.

"You. Should. Tell. Him." Draco growled out through his teeth.

"Well, I think I better go. Thanks a lot for having me," Harry blurted out all at once and disapparated on the spot with tears running down his cheeks.

"Poor bloke," Tony said sadly.

"Was he crying?" Lucius asked.

"Very good 10 points for not being totally oblivious," Draco drawled putting his arms over his chest.

"He is SO in love with you," Tony said seriously looking at Lucius.

Lucius threw his hands up in the air. "What can I do? He doesn't think he's good enough. If I try to date him he'll think it's an act of charity."

"He'll never make the first move. If you like him you'll have to be the aggressor," Tony remarked sagely.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore. Perhaps I should just leave him alone," Lucius said softly.

Draco put his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands and rubbed his face, "Why do I have to be saddled with getting the two most stubborn men of the age together?" Draco looked back up. "He loves you. You at least like him right? Spend sometime with the guy. For crying out loud I'm feeling bad for Potter!"

"Of course if you cared at all you'd go right now," Tony said softly.

"How do I even know where he went?" Lucius groaned.

Chapter 6: Trust for a tryst

"Mr. Malfoy you have an owl." Lucius gestured for the scroll the owl had delivered. "Mr. Potter dropped off the file you requested." The secretary, Sheila, was about to step out of the office.

"Mr. Potter was here?" Lucius asked curiously. "When?"

"He apparently was here before I got in. It was sitting on my desk. You also received a letter from his lawyer. Since Mr. Potter has returned you need to sign off on some papers." Sheila looked at Lucius. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, make the appointment and," Lucius stopped.

Sheila sighed. For the past week, anytime she mentioned Harry Potter, Lucius would trail off like this. Actually ever since the death, then rescue of Harry he had not been the same. "Yes, well your son is here. Should I show him in?" Lucius nodded absent-mindedly.

"Sorry to bother you but I really needed to get out of my office. Father?" Draco waved a hand in front of Lucius' face startling him back into reality. Sheila rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Draco, when did you get here?" Lucius asked noticing his sons' entrance for the first time.

"A few minutes ago, Father just go talk to him. You can't go on like this," Draco folded his arms over his chest.

"Go on like what?" Lucius asked looking over toward the window.

"See just like that, you haven't been able to keep your mind on anything for two minutes without thinking about him," Draco tried to point out.

"What?" Lucius asked looking back at him. Draco rolled his eyes and went back out to Sheila. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Make an appointment with Mr. Potter for my father to see him after the lawyers office for dinner," Draco smirked. Draco had gotten a letter from Mr. Peters that day as well. It would give an opportunity for the two men to see each other again. Sheila smiled then nodded.

Draco went back into the office to see his father. "I ordered lunch for the both of us to be sent here." Lucius nodded and shuffled papers. "I was thinking of taking Harry across your desk and shagging him silly, Tony can help.' Lucius nodded again. "FATHER!" Draco yelled.

"What?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"Come on father, up," Draco urged pulling him from the chair. "Let's go." Draco pulled Lucius up who really didn't seem to care. As they passed Sheila Draco said,' Send the lunch to Mr. Potters office." The secretary winked. Draco pushed Lucius down the hall and around the corner to Harry's office. Rebecca, Harry's secretary looked like Christmas had finally come. "Lunch is being sent here. Is he in?" Rebecca jumped up and opened the door as Draco pushed Lucius in and locked the door behind him.

"THANK YOU!" Rebecca groaned loudly. "He's been driving me crazy!"

"Don't let them out," Draco ordered and Rebecca saluted.

"Harry?" Lucius asked with concern at the man who was leaned up against the window frame looking out. Harry's head turned and looked toward Lucius. His brows furrowed together as he looked at Lucius.

"Lucius? Did you need something?" Harry asked sincerely.

"No, have you had lunch yet?" Lucius seemed to recall Draco had mentioned about it.

Harry smiled and Lucius found himself feeling better. Walking over Harry sat on the corner of his desk and gestured towards a chair. Lucius nodded and sat.

"What did you have in mind for lunch?" Harry asked trying to ignore how good it felt just to be around Lucius again.

"I think Draco ordered something," Lucius offered. As if on cue, Draco entered through the door with a deliveryman behind him who set up a table and filled it with food.

Draco and Harry exchanged greetings then everyone sat down to eat. They were just finishing when an owl flew through the window. It dropped an envelope in Harry's lap then left. Harry gulped then opened it. He quickly read it and put it aside.

"Bad news Potter?" Draco asked.

"No, I've been offered a position," Harry said quietly.

"What? You're leaving the Ministry?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"If I take it, yes I'll be moving to Canada," Harry replied. Draco and Lucius looked at each other.

"When?" Draco asked quietly.

"They want me to start next month," Harry got up and walked over to the window.

'Do something' Draco mouthed to his father. "But your friends, and your life is here," Lucius said getting up and walking over to the window. Draco left to try to worm details out of Rebecca.

"How many of my friends looked for me when I went missing? It was easier to accept I was gone. If I hadn't peaked your interest in my letter I would have died there," Harry said with a pang of bitterness in his voice. "I have a chance for a new life. There's nothing for me here now."

"Do you trust me?" Lucius asked so out-of-the-blue that Harry turned toward him with his eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm ready to collect on your offer."

Harry paled then looked angry. "Yes, name your price Lucius."

"Stay," Lucius said softly. "Don't leave."

"Don't leave the Ministry or the country?" Harry countered looking stunned at the request.

"Actually I wasn't thinking of either of those," Lucius took another step closer.

Harry shook his head in confusion. Lucius took another step closer.

"Don't leave," Lucius stared into the emerald-eyed man in front of him. "Me."

Draco entered suddenly, "Harry, Arthur is here to see you." The blond looked very pleased by this and Lucius' suspected Draco had told him Harry was going to leave his post at the Ministry.

Lucius and Harry looked back at each other. "Is that your price?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is," Lucius said searching the green eyes for the answer.

"Harry?" Arthur Weasley stepped into the room. "Lucius?"

Lucius continued to stare into Harry's eyes convinced he'd never seen another pair so beautiful. Then he said. "Do we have a deal Harry?"

Harry cocked his head slightly and looked into Lucius' eyes. Lucius began to wish everyone else would just go away. He wanted to look into those eyes all day.

"For now." Harry answered.

Lucius smiled then turned to Arthur. "Good day Minister."

Arthur looked like he'd more likely accept Dumbledore in tutu than the man who was smiling brightly his way. "Lucius, everything is fine here I take it? Draco tells me Harry here is thinking of leaving us."

"No he's staying after all," Lucius beamed. "That's what we were just discussing."

"Ah, good work Lucius. We can't lose Harry. Nor can we lose you to Canada!" Arthur said with a chuckle. "Too far, Harry. After all Lucius and Draco just brought you back."

Harry nodded and looking content Arthur left. The clock in the room chimed and Sheila bustled in. "Your one o'clock is here." Lucius sighed and looked to Harry.

"Thank you Harry." Harry nodded, thanked Lucius and Draco for lunch then they parted ways.

It was a few days later on Friday that Lucius and Draco were in the office of Mr. Peters to sign the papers needed.

"Will Harry be here?" Draco asked nervously thinking of the dinner reservations he had made.

"Yes, actually he just arrived I believe," Mr. Peters nodded toward the door as Draco finished signing the last of the papers.

Harry walked in and walked straight over to sign the papers he needed to as well.

"Is there anything else then?" Harry asked Mr. Peters.

"No, actually that's everything," Mr. Peters seemed surprised at Harry's abruptness.

"Do you have plans for dinner, Harry?" Draco asked.

"No, just heading back to London," Harry answered raising one eyebrow.

"Excellent, then you can join us for dinner?" Draco smirked.

Lucius and Harry both looked at Draco like he had just gone insane.

"Oh come on you two, you have to eat anyway," Draco teased and grabbed an arm of each man disapparating them instantly to a seaside café.

"Where are we Draco?" Lucius scowled as Harry gasped at the surroundings.

"A restaurant of course,' Draco drawled. He walked up to a host and told them the Malfoy party had arrived. Nodding the man led Lucius, Harry and Draco to a table.

Halfway to the table Draco stopped and said, "Oh, I just remembered something. I'll be back." Draco turned and went the other way.

"He's up to something," Lucius whispered leaning over toward Harry as the waiter led them upstairs to a table on the roof.

"I will kill him," Harry said as they spotted the table for two set up by a small group of musicians.

"I'll help you," Lucius replied. "The table is only set for two," Lucius said to the waiter.

"Si, Senior Malfoy party of dos," the waiter smiled and bowed away.

"Harry, we have been set up," Lucius chuckled and pulled the chair out for Harry who blushed and sat down.

Lucius sat down and chuckled again as he noticed the champagne bucket. As he took the bottle out he smiled at Harry, "What are we celebrating?"

"He's your son – you tell me," Harry laughed.

"Our first date?" Lucius asked.

"Is that what this is?" Harry shook his head but Lucius could see he was smiling.

"If that's agreeable to you. I would safely say that's what Draco had in mind," Lucius raised his glass. Harry smiled, and raised his glass as well.

"Shall we order?" Lucius asked as the waiter came back their way with menus. Harry nodded. The menu turned out to be in Spanish so Lucius did the ordering.

"Have you figured out where we are yet?" Harry asked looking over the ocean view. "Have to give Draco credit – it's beautiful."

Lucius nodded and inhaled the smell of the ocean," My guess is Spain. At least we don't have to know where we are to apparate home."

"Can you answer something honestly for me Lucius?" Harry asked looking over the view.

"Anything," Lucius offered.

"Did you read the second page of that letter?" Harry asked so softly Lucius wasn't sure he heard right. He sighed he knew this would come up eventually.

Reaching into his robe pocket, Lucius pulled out the letter. "You tell me."

Shakily Harry reached out a hand and took the two pages. The first page looked barely touched but the second page looked ready to fall apart. It had obviously been read over and over. Harry moved his chair back and walked over to the low stonewall that acted as a fence overlooking the ocean. He leaned on the wall and tried to figure out what to do or say. Harry had begun to suspect that Lucius had read it, since he had not ended his pursuit. Flattered? Upset? Hurt? Embarrassed? But all thoughts flew out of his head as he felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist.

"Please don't be mad. The letter was so beautiful I couldn't stop reading it. I hadn't meant to read it, but the page fell out and I saw the word 'love' on it. Don't you see Harry I had to read it? In my entire life no one has ever said that word to me, not once. It is considered 'un-Malfoy' to express emotion. When I read that letter I realized what a stupid way it was to live. Maybe it's why we are the cold-hearted bastards we are. If someone had asked me a month ago if I needed anything in my life I would have said 'of course not I am a Malfoy."

Harry chuckled. "That sounds like the Lucius I used to know."

"I know now I have been missing out on what everyone else knows about. Malfoy's marry for power, prestige and bloodlines. Love never enters the equation. This little set-up of Draco's goes to show how you've affected us. Even Draco wants to see me happy now. Draco wants to be happy as well."

"With Tony?" Harry asked leaning back against Lucius' chest.

"Probably, I don't care as long as he's happy, too," Lucius whispered into Harry's ear.

"Too? Are you happy Lucius?" Harry asked closing his eyes trying to savor the moment.

"Yes, are you?" Lucius asked holding Harry a little closer.

"Yes," Harry smiled leaned back and realized Draco would live after all.

The waiter came and they sat back down to eat their dinner, simply enjoying each other's company. When the band picked up the music they began to dance around the rooftop, laughing and talking. After they danced the pair went down to the beach. The couple strolled along the waterside drinking in the moonlight.

At the end of the evening they disapparated to Harry's London house to avoid any questions Draco might pump them with. Harry led Lucius to a sunken living room with a large fireplace in the center. It was modern and had a thick white shag rug with black leather couch and beige cream walls and fabrics. They sat on one of the couches and shared some cream liquor.

"Lucius?" Harry asked softly as he sat nuzzled in the older man's arms, his head resting on Lucius' shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lucius replied softly.

"Don't go home," Harry, whispered terrified to say the words but at the same time he knew he had to.

"Are you sure?" Lucius' response ghosted over Harry's ear.

"Please," Harry closed his eyes and hoped he wasn't about to be refused.

"Good," Lucius sighed.

"Good?" Harry turned in confusion taking his eyes off the fire as he turned to look up into Lucius' gray eyes.

"I don't want to go," Lucius smiled then his smile fell as their eyes locked. "Damn Harry your eyes…" Lucius whispered. But what Harry's eyes were he never found out as Lucius leaned over and kissed him. Harry closed his green eyes and prayed he wasn't dreaming as Lucius nibbled his bottom lip, then ran his tongue against his lips asking for entrance. As Harry sighed happily Lucius found his entrance and began to play teasingly with his tongue. It was a teasing dance never being able to taste all of Lucius' tongue.

Harry reached back and set his glass down then took Lucius' and set his down never breaking contact. Then tormented by the teasing kiss grabbed Lucius' neck and pulled him down on top as he thrust his tongue in deeply. A small growl escaped from Lucius' throat exciting Harry to no end. He thrust his hips toward the man and Lucius grabbed him roughly pulling him closer. The pair descended slowly down onto the couch.

After it became apparent where it was headed Harry pushed Lucius off, took him by the hand and led him down the hall. Three doors down and Harry opened up a door leading Lucius into a room decorated in soft blues and creams. A large sleigh bed stood in the corner, as they entered a fire began on the opposite wall. Large plants hung from the ceiling and palm plants stood on each wall. By the window was a vertical fish tank on one side and a waterfall on the other. French doors led out onto a balcony and a small dressing screen stood by what was evidently the entrance to the master bathroom.

Lucius was impressed and made a mental note to ask Harry to help redecorate the older parts of the Manor. He didn't have long to think about it as Harry had stopped him by the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, then ran his hands over the blonde's chest. 'Ah, the beauty of magic,' Harry thought, 'every gay man is perfectly hairless from the neck down. His fingers ran admiringly over the strong muscled chest.

"I won't break," Lucius chuckled. Harry smiled upwards in a look that said, 'I know but shut up.' Nevertheless Harry pulled Lucius' shirt out and eased it off his shoulders than ran his hands up the muscled arms appreciatively. Lucius was rather surprised at how gentle Harry was, he'd only had rough lovers. This was an odd sensation, that seemed to make him feel very special, and made his heart ache to be complete.

Harry kissed Lucius' chest reverently as he undid Lucius' trousers pushing them and his boxers off in a swift move then caressed his way back up admiring the strength and tone his soon-to-be lover had. He squeezed Lucius' ass appreciatively then brought his hands around to caress the eager erection he found there. Green eyes met gray as he reached out with his tongue and licked off the pre-cum he found there. Lucius jerked back slightly then hissed as Harry ran his tongue up and down the shaft.

"Doesssss it feel gooooddd Lucciussss?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue and was rather shocked when Lucius suddenly grabbed a handful of hair to fuck his mouth. In a few thrusts Lucius was screaming. As soon as he caught his breath, Lucius hauled Harry to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Lucius gasped.

"I'm a Parselmouth," Harry said in regular speech then switched amusedly and said, "Lucciussss." The blond gasped and Harry thought he was about to cum again. He looked down to see Lucius was once again rock hard. "Has a nice little side affect on you," Harry chuckled.

Lucius' nostrils flared, his chest was heaving slightly and his eyes had gone black.

"Um, Lucius?" Harry asked in a quivering voice as the blond waved off his clothes, picked him up and tossed him onto the bed with a little growl. He crawled over top of Harry who was soon in total submission as Lucius kissed him then began to bite down his neck. Lucius began to completely ravish Harry in repayment for his 'service'.

Harry's back arched as Lucius nibbled and teased at each nipple until it was a hard, little peak. With each passing minute the foreplay became more intense, soon the pair was rocking back and forth grinding against each other while kissing, nipping and marking where they could.

So it was rather surprising to Lucius when Harry pushed him off. Lucius sat back on his heels wondering what was going on when Harry flushed slightly and shifted onto his stomach. Lucius smiled and began to nip at the back of Harry's neck. Harry began to writhe underneath him. Chuckling Lucius moved off and admired the view of the tight globes of flesh his cock was already laying between. Seeing Harry so submissive was making it rather hard to keep in control. Harry reached into the nightstand and tossed some oil to Lucius.

"Is this your favorite position Harry?" Lucius teased as he pushed a finger into Harry.

"One of them," Harry replied and Lucius noted with amusement the tips of Harry's cheeks had gone red.

"Anything else I should know?" Lucius purred pushing in two more fingers.

"Let's just say I have a lot of kinks," Harry smirked.

"Hmm, who would have ever thought," Lucius was thrilled to hear this news. "Tell me or I might get mad."

"No," Harry said in a very childish voice that made it easy to guess at least one of them.

"If you're bad I'll have to punish you," Lucius purred into Harry's ear as he pushed in a fourth finger. Harry wiggled his ass. "Stay still," Lucius said sternly but there was a huge smile on his face. "Tell me you want it."

"Please Lucius give it to me. I want you sooo bad," Harry groaned.

"Very good here's your reward," Lucius said before he entered in one quick thrust. Harry groaned then wiggled and Lucius smacked him across the ass. He reached around grabbed Harry's cock, which was so hard it must have hurt. Harry wiggled again and Lucius smacked him again and noticed with amusement that it brought Harry to the brink. "Hmm, we will explore that more some other time," Lucius said before he tossed back his hair and started to ram hard into Harry causing the man to hold on for dear life. Harry came first and Lucius came climaxing moments after. "Shit that was hot," Lucius ground out as he wiggled out of Harry collapsing onto the bed beside Harry.

They kissed for a time, Lucius nipped at Harry's lip every time he heard the man chuckle and sometimes giggle. Harry climbed on top of Lucius and stuck out his lip.

"Lucius, I'm hard again," Harry whined and Lucius chuckled. "I need to fuck something. Hmm, should I wank off? No, not with this gorgeous man here just begging to be bottom."

"No way Harry. I will not take it on my back like some…"Harry put a tongue on Lucius' lips to stop him from talking.

"Ride me Lucius," Harry whined. "I want to see my cock go in and out of your lily white ass." Lucius groaned. Harry had just found one of his kinks, dirty talking. He rolled Harry over mentally apologized to his legs for his pride. "Rub me Lucius. Make my cock ready for you." Lucius moaned and began to lick at Harry's hard cock. "Yes take it all," Harry whispered as he smoothed Lucius' hair away so he could watch. Lucius made a mental note Harry was a voyeur too – this would be a very interesting relationship.

When Lucius had Harry on the edge he heard Parseltongue again. Lucius almost winced as he felt his flaccid cock twitch in response. Harry nudged Lucius and taking the hint he spread oil on Harry's cock, then handing the oil back turned so Harry could finger fuck him. The Parseltongue continued and Lucius witnessed with horror his traitorous body respond with a very hard erection, yet again.

"Merlin Harry, you're going to kill me," Lucius moaned.

"Don't worry love I'll bring you back like you did for me," Harry chuckled as he pulled Lucius to turn him confirming Lucius' theory that Harry liked to watch. Lining his lover up Harry entered Lucius in one thrust. "Play with yourself," Harry purred. Grateful, his hand was still slick Lucius began to stroke himself in time to Harry's thrusts.

"I love you Luciusssssss. You look ssssooo hotttt withhhh my cock up your asssss," Harry began combining Lucius' kinks and turn-ons into one. Even though Lucius couldn't understand he was soon mumbling incoherently as his long blond hair whipped from side-to-side.

"LUCIUS!" Harry screamed suddenly doubling up into a sit-up.

"GODS!" Lucius yelled as he came for the third time. His legs began to shake and he considered crying.

"Oh, oh Lucius love are you okay?" Harry took the blond into his arms lowering back to the bed as Lucius quivered in his arms. "Three times too many for the first date, love?"

Unable to even form a dignified response Lucius moaned and fell asleep. "I love you," Harry whispered as he stroked the silky strands of blond hair. He whispered a cleaning charm and held Lucius until he too fell asleep.

"Good morning love," Harry whispered gently kissing Lucius awake the next morning.

"Harry," Lucius whispered the name reverently.

Harry smiled hoping he was starting to mean something to the man. He played idly with the blond hair that cascaded over the silk pillows. "What do you want for breakfast lover?" Harry purred smiling happily.

Lucius blinked he never really ate breakfast; tea and toast were de rigeur. But he realized he was starving! He chuckled and guessed it was from the longest sex session he'd had since he was a teenager. "Whatever you're having," Lucius pulled Harry down for a kiss.

Harry grinned and leaned over out of sight. Hoping that Lucius would wake hungry Harry had made his special blueberry pancakes for breakfast. He picked up the tray and placed it over Lucius' lap as he quickly tried to get into a suitable position.

"Harry, this was a very considerate thing to do," Lucius shook his head in amazement.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Harry asked pouring some hot tea out for Lucius.

"Sometimes I forget how you just act with your heart. No one has ever done this for me," Lucius looked into the green eyes of his new lover amazed at the love he saw there.

"Well if you don't like my cooking you may not want me to do it again. Do you like blueberries?" Harry turned suddenly self-conscious. Lucius reveled in the many facets of the man in front of him. One minute he was a wild lover, the next a confident man and then another a beaten youth, shy and uncertain.

"Actually, I like almost all berries," Lucius replied. He took a small bite of the pancakes and moaned as the combination of berries and cream filled his mouth. "Very good Harry, but don't you have house elves? Why submit yourself to menial labor?" Much to Lucius' surprise Harry laughed so hard that he had to set his own beaker of tea down.

"Oh Lucius do you ever listen to yourself?" Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucius wondered what Harry was talking about.

"Why submit yourself to menial labor?" Harry imitated. "Geez, Lucius live a little, loosen up. How can a man that shags like you be so…so…"

"So what, Harry?" Lucius tone had gone very cold.

"I don't know. You just sound like Draco." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, well perhaps he sounds like me," Lucius said quietly.

"You work in an office – how is that not menial labor? I know you don't need to work. Neither do I. So why do we do it? To keep ourselves occupied, to get out or to feel useful – heck, maybe we even like to work." Harry smiled and began to drink his tea again.

"Power, prestige and presence," Lucius replied. He was starting to think that being with Harry would definitely not work out. Maybe all they had in common was sex. It wasn't unheard of, but was the sex good enough to be insulted in the morning. At least it certainly felt like he was being insulted. No romp between the sheets was worth that.

"How do you put on your trousers Lucius? One leg at a time, maybe even both legs at once and jump into them or perhaps a wave of a wand? Everyone is the same really. We're born, we live and we die. Are you so much better than me because I like to take care of my own house or cook my own meals?" Harry asked.

"I think it's time I left," Lucius was feeling very irritated now.

"I'm not trying to insult you. I honestly want to know, unless of course you don't know." Harry looked at Lucius straight in the eye. His voice was even and quiet. It stuck Lucius that Harry really didn't mean it badly. He simply didn't know Lucius well enough to understand him.

"Just as Draco sounds like me I too sound like my father. Environment, conditioning and resources made me what I am. My views were molded for me. It is simply being a Malfoy. We are respected and that is why," Lucius answered and took another bite of pancake feeling his appetite coming back now that he understood Harry's intent.

"So before you knew I did menial labor, did you respect me at all?" Harry asked sincerely eating some toast.

"Yes, once I saw beyond the image others' had painted of you," Lucius replied.

"So you can see beyond how other's painted me, but not beyond how you painted me?" Harry had a look of slow dawning on his face.

"I suppose. After all a man with your power, wealth and status should not do his own work. " Lucius looked pleased. Harry noticed with a soft smile Lucius was tearing through the pancakes.

"Is this what they mean by the 'noveau riche'? Is that what I am? I was not born into the status you were, did not have the environment, conditioning or resources yet here I am. My wealth was inherited then well invested. The environment I had was one of being a servant to muggles and I suspect a squib. My conditioning was Hogwarts and my resources were my own. Yet we shared a bed. Does that mean you lowered yourself or have I been elevated?" Harry chuckled at the last before taking another piece of toast.

Lucius pondered as he ate the last sinful bite. Harry was making some interesting points. Perhaps they both had things to offer to one another. "Correct me if I am mistaken. The point to which you are driving at rather indirectly is that we both have things to teach each other as long as we can accept that we are at the same point – in most regards?"

"This is what I like about you Lucius. You are clever, thoughtful and don't give up without a fight. That was exactly the point I was trying to achieve. I didn't want you to walk away today thinking I was beneath you or that I was trying to achieve something. You already know how I feel about you." Harry looked away at this. "But I needed to make sure that…"

"…That I wouldn't look down on you. The comment about menial labor set you off didn't it? " Harry nodded and Lucius thought he heard a choked 'yes'. Lucius set the tray aside and pulled Harry into his arms. He sat his chin on Harry's shoulder. "You and I have many layers Harry. It will take time for us to get past them all. But yes, I think you have a valid point we can learn from each other." Lucius kissed Harry on the cheek. "You know those were the best damn pancakes I've ever had," Lucius whispered into Harry's ear then nibbled on the ear lobe.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"What exactly are you thanking me for?" Lucius asked.

"For understanding, it was almost an apology," Harry chuckled.

"Sono spiacente," Lucius whispered against Harry's lips then kissed him teasing him with his tongue. Harry fell back wrapping one arm around Lucius waist another around his neck. After a round of hot kisses Lucius finally broke it off with a series of small kisses.

"I need to get home. Draco will want to know the results of the trick he played on us last night," Lucius smiled.

"Very Slytherin of him," Harry nodded. "What will you tell him?"

"That we spent a very pleasurable evening together," Lucius purred.

Harry cursed himself as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He felt the blush subside as he wondered if it was a one-night stand. But he didn't want to sound like a schoolboy by asking.

"Would I be smothering you if I asked to see you later today?" Lucius had stood up cleaned himself off and dressed with a spell. Harry was thrilled. Lucius could see it in his face. "Dinner then?" Lucius asked.

"And a movie?" Harry asked.

"A what?" Lucius replied. Harry's eyes almost rolled out of his sockets. If Lucius had never seen a movie, where to start?

"We can come back here after dinner and I'll show you," Harry smiled then stood wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck. Lucius closed the small gap between them and kissed Harry goodbye, then with a wink he was gone.

Harry sighed unhappily. The house suddenly seemed empty. He cleared up the dishes, puttered around the house then went swimming.

"That was a dirty trick you played on Harry and I," Lucius scolded his son over a cup of tea while they sat in the sitting room of the manor.

"It was only dirty because you didn't think of it first," Draco smirked.

"Point," Lucius smiled before taking another sip.

"So how did it go?" Draco asked curiously.

"We had a very pleasurable evening," Lucius smiled.

"Damn it you got laid didn't you?" Draco chuckled.

Lucius smiled and didn't reply.

"Oh it must have been good for you to go quiet!" Draco said in awe.

Clearing his throat Lucius poured himself another cup of tea.

"Okay then how many times?" Draco leaned forward determined to get answers.

Lucius made a point not to look at Draco.

"You did go at it more than once, okay twice then?" Draco stared at Lucius for a reaction.

"No, three times?" Draco prompted when he saw the slightest smile pull at his father's lips. "Wow, three times. Damn Father! That is some one-night stand!"

Lucius looked up suddenly anger visible in his eyes. "I will be seeing him again tonight."

Draco blinked in surprise. "But he's in love with you. I'm surprised you're stringing him along like this."

"What is that supposed to mean Draco?" Lucius put down his cup, his face sneering.

The younger Malfoy's eyes went wide with surprise. This really meant something to Lucius. So much so he was using Draco's name in the sentence always a sure sign that he was or was about to be in trouble.

"I didn't know you had feelings for him," Draco said softly as a means of apology.

Lucius stood and walked to the windows looking over the lake at the side of the Manor. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood in a relaxed military pose. "This is very strange to me."

"What is Father?" Draco turned in his seat hooking an arm over the back of his chair to look better at his parent.

"Feelings." Lucius said so quietly that if Draco had been clearing his throat he would have missed it.

"What are you feeling?" Draco asked in wonder.

"An ache; I think I miss him," Lucius sighed inaudibly but Draco noticed the broad shoulders move up and down as he did so. "I think I love him."

"Yes, I often miss Tony," Draco smiled at his father's back happy for him. "I love him too."

"What do you do?" Lucius felt totally out of his element. He ruled his feelings. Never in his life had his feelings seem to matter as much as they were starting to since Harry came into the equation.

"I go see him," Draco smiled looking at the time thinking Tony should be on lunch break soon.

"Does it upset him that you just show up unannounced? That isn't very proper," Lucius frowned looking over the grounds.

"No, he's usually thrilled. Even if I'm supposed to see him later." Draco got up having an overwhelming urge to see Tony. "As a matter of fact, he should be going on break soon. I'll talk to you again?" Draco smiled knowingly before he disapparated.

After a silent war with his newfound feelings Lucius disapparated too.

After several laps in the pool Harry was hanging on the edge lost in thoughts of Lucius.

Does he really want to see me again? Or does he only want to have sex? Has he even thought of me once today? Is this only affecting me? Does he have any idea how much I miss him?

Harry sighed loudly then turned as he heard the crack that signified someone was apparating. He wondered briefly if it was Ron as he looked to see who it was.

Lucius apparated to Harry's with some trepidation but when he arrived it was with great relief that he saw Harry's face light up with happiness at seeing him. Lucius smiled back. "Hello Harry."

"LUCIUS!" Harry yelled happily then hauled himself out of the pool. He walked over to Lucius as he dried himself off. "But our date isn't until tonight." Harry asked as he put his arms around the blond man.

Wrapping his arms around Harry the blond pulled him into a passionate kiss that made Harry go weak in the knees. Then Lucius turned up the heat and Harry melted in his arms so much that Lucius had to catch him before he fell. Dazed emerald eyes looked up into his smoldering gray ones. "Hi," Harry said in gasp with a huge goofy grin on his face.

Chuckling at the effect he'd had Lucius replied, "Hi."

"Miss me?" Harry said still trying to catch his breath.

Lucius nodded before he burned a trail of hot, steamy kisses down Harry's neck and shoulders.

Harry chuckled and pushed Lucius off reluctantly. "You did?" His green eyes looked hopefully into Lucius' eyes.

"I've never been as lonely as these hours without you," Lucius said softly stroking Harry's still damp face. "I'm a prideful man Harry. This isn't easy for me to say, so please hear me out. I've realized how much I need you and want you in my life. It might seem sudden after last night but in truth I've been thinking of what you mean to me since I read your letter."

Lucius looked searchingly into Harry's face seeing the hope and love in the green eyes. Harry gulped and hoped he wasn't about to cry. He tried to speak but Lucius covered his lips with a finger. Harry gave a small nod and Lucius went back to just stroking Harry's face.

"I'd ask you to come live with me but somehow it doesn't seem enough." Lucius continued. Harry looked at him in confusion. "Maybe I'm old fashioned but when you love someone you ask them to marry you."

Harry gasped and tears began to run down his face unbidden. Lucius took a family crest ring off his hand and looked down at the wet cement by the pool. Harry tried to contain a chuckle seeing the look Lucius gave the sidewalk. The blond winked at him, mumbled something along the lines of 'too damn old for that anyway' and pulled Harry into a chaise lounge by the pool.

"You said that you love me. I never said anything back until now. I love you Harry." Lucius kissed Harry lightly on the lips and wiped away the tears on his face. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, Lucius I love you," Harry said in an unsteady voice.

"Good and don't even think about me taking your name, because I'll…" Lucius broke off as Harry began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Lucius growled. "I'm being serious here."

"Lucius Malfoy, you're nervous," Harry teased.

"I am not. Nothing scares me!" Lucius retorted puffing out his chest. "I am after all a Malfoy!"

Harry almost fell over laughing. Just then Draco and Tony appeared. "Hey Harry, what's so funny?" Tony asked from Draco's arms.

"Your father is scared and nervous!" Harry laughed.

"I am not!" Lucius yelled.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"He's trying to ask me something," Harry smiled and kissed Lucius on the lips gently.

"Is he really?" Draco asked in surprise and pulled Tony down to a chair to watch.

Lucius looked from the audience he now had to Harry and gulped. Harry smiled and took his face in his hands. "They were just going for a swim," Harry said loudly.

"We were?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yes we were," Draco smirked getting the idea and transfigured their clothes to swim trunks then pushed Tony in before he dove in after him.

"I love you Lucius," Harry whispered getting Lucius' attention back.

Lucius looked at Harry and suddenly nothing else mattered. Harry smiled seeing the assured confident look return to Lucius' face. In a swift move Lucius claimed Harry's lips hungrily until he felt Harry melt against him but kissed him a moment longer knowing it would leave him speechless.

When he pulled away Harry looked at him in a daze. "Marry me," Lucius whispered against his lips going in for another kiss. Harry whimpered against the sensual power the man exuded. "Well?" Lucius whispered licking a hot trail up Harry's neck turning him into a puddle of goo.

"Yes," Harry squeaked.

"Very good I'll have to reward you for that," Lucius purred and they apparated away.

From the side of the pool Draco and Tony smiled happily. Draco looked at Tony, raised an eyebrow, took Tony's hand and then kissed his engagement ring.

"Should we tell them?" Tony giggled.

"Let them think they were first," Draco winked.

fin


End file.
